malikth_canonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Serafin the Swordfish
|species=Swordfish |gender=Male |skin color=Turquoise |affiliation= *Golden Corsairs *Cross Bone Raiders |friends= *Krallig *Gelrox *Zeques |foes= *Hendrik *Madi *Malik *Eanbald |moves= *Lightning Storm *Tornado *Monsoon }} Serafin the Swordfish is an anthropomorphic swordfish that was a member of the Golden Corsairs. Appearance Serafin has turquoise-colored skin. He wears a pair of khaki pants with the Cross Bone Raiders emblem on the right leg. He also wears a blue Hawaiian-styled button-up shirt. He usually has his quiver resting on his left shoulder and his bow on his right shoulder. Serafin usually had a elm bow and a bamboo quiver. This was replaced with a bow called Elianne IV, which is made from a rare type of wood known as enow, and has a linen string. It is also decorated in a few jewels. He uses Madi’s woven quiver for the time being. Powers and Abilities Serafin is shown to have exceptional swimming abilities, being able to swim for at least three hours straight without tiring. Serafin's powers are based upon the weather. A list of moves is provided below. *'Lightning Storm:' A large cloud appears and lightning comes pouring down like rain. *'Lightning:' Serafin causes hot and cold wind to interact in a way that causes a tornado to appear, damaging the battlefield and the targets within it. *'Monsoon:' Serafin creates a wind that makes the area very humid or very dry. Personality Serafin is very aggressive and self-centered. He often gets himself into tricky situations. History Introduction When Serafin was a child, he saw his father Chaklil, the leader of the revolutionists, being taken away by the government of Soleanna. Serafin was also taken for being the son of Chaklil. While there, the government was trying to brainwash him. Scared, Serafin began looking for a way to sneak out of the building. Two years later, he escaped with his friend, Krallig. There were many others who were there, but Krallig and Serafin were the only ones who weren’t affected by the brainwash. After the two escaped from the prison, they quickly stole a boat with another person aboard the ship, who introduced himself as Gelrox. He said he was being held as a prisoner, but all the crew members left to go to the building. Suddenly another person came out of the ship and quickly said, “Finally other people who want to leave this place.” He quickly introduced himself as Zeques. The group quickly left to find someplace to stay. The Red Revenge At this point, Malik the Hedgehog is clearing his head in Emerald Coast. The group reach Station Square, which was flooded in water and being rebuilt, where they heard about how the Cross Bone Raiders were defeated by the Red Revenge. The group decided to name themselves the Golden Corsairs and made Serafin the captain. After a day of preparation, the group headed out to sea. While out at sea, they were attacked by the Red Revenge. The Corsairs didn't stand much of a chance, and so their ship was destroyed. The group swam for 3-4 hours in an attempt get to land. They eventually found an island, and set up camp. Ruin Shenanigans One day, while the group was looking for food, they saw a ship sail near the shores. They ran to their home camp to start preparing for battle. After they gathered all their stuff, a door in the side of the island's ruins opened to reveal four people standing there. Serafin challenges the group to fight them and whoever loses must serve under the other. The leader of the group, Hendrik, carefully accepts the challenge, choosing to take on Serafin. Serafin was quickly surprised at their strength, as they were quickly defeated. After the fight, Serafin barely conscious, hears Hendrik asking if Eanbald wanted to come with to find the rest of the crew and gain more members. Eanbald responds saying that they should find Ringolds and Benjamin. This was the last thing Serafin heard before passing out. Back in Station Square When Serafin regained consciousness, he found himself in Station Square with Eanbald watching him. When he sits up, he asked where the rest of his crew was. Eanbald replied saying Gelrox, Krallig, and Malik are currently at the place they are staying, and that Hendrik, Madi, and Zeques are out shopping for supplies. Eanbald and Serafin are walking home when they hear the sound of somebody scream from the direction of the shopping district. When they arrive at the scene, they find Hendrik rolling around and screaming in pain. Suddenly, he stops and says “The Cross Bones will conquer the world… defeat any who stand in their way… become gods” before passing out. Eanbald, Serafin, and Zeques carry him back to the hospital. The group decides to each stay with Hendrik for 4 hours. At one point when Serafin was there along with Malik, as at this point their times were overlapping, Hendrik said “Aqua Lake Zone” in his lack of consciousness. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog universe Category:Characters Category:Members of the Golden Corsairs Category:Members of the Cross Bone Raiders